romance in school
by YhaJewel
Summary: no summary ... #HAEHYUK!GS! ... Chap 1 publish


** Romance in School**

**HAEHYUK**

**GS**

Summary : "kau mencintaiku"

"tidak sama sekali"

"pergilah"

"kau pecundang"

'deg' _dia masuk, aku melihat dia mulai berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah. Kenapa dia terlihat manis dari lantai tiga sekalipun. Ahh, kapan aku akan berkenalan dengannya. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan mengharapkan yeoja manis seperti dia?_. oh donghae, kau juga namja keren, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mengajaknya berkenalan? Bahkan kau terlalu malu menyapannya. Kau namja yang cool, tampan, dan kau masih tidak berani mendekatinya. Banyak yang mau jadi pacarmu. 'apa dia juga mau?' '_apa dia akan menerimaku?_' Donghae yang sibuk bertengkar dengan pikirannya sendiri dan terus memikirkan cara untuk medekati Eunhyuk. Tanpa dia sadari orang yang tengah dipikirkan nya sudah ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya dan orang itu yang biasa dipanggil Hyukkie berjalan mendekatinya. Ah salah, ternyata bukan Donghae tapi orang yang duduk di depan Donghae

"hai eunhyuk, anyeong~",

'deg'

"hai eunhyuk, anyeong~" sungmin menyapa eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae. Namja yang duduk tepat di belakang Sungmin itu menoleh dengan sangat cepat dan melebarkan matanya, tapi masih terlihat tampan 'akhirnya bisa sekelas dengannya' 'mungin ini waktuku dan takdirku' donghae tersenyum bodoh saat melihat eunhyuk duduk disamping orang yang menyapa tadi. Jarak mereka yang selama ini jauh, sekarang bukan lagi alasan untuk tidak medekati eunhyuk. 'saranghae, jeongmal' donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan seorang fans pada idolanya.

"nde."

bahkan jawaban singkat Eunhyuk membuat donghae melebarkan senyumnya ' _suara yang indah berasal dari makhluk tuhan yang sempurna_', waw donghae kau chessy sekali. Eunhyuk yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah donghae. 'deg' '_mata itu sangat indah_' donghae yang akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, lansung berpaling kearah jendela. Dan setelah itu berpura-pura tidur dengan merebahkan kepalanya .

"hei hyuk, kau tau?" sungmin memulai obralan dengan eunhyuk yang dibalas seperlunya oleh eunhyuk.

Tanpa mereka tau Donghae yang dari tadi menguping dengan berpura-pura tidur, salahkan meja yang disusun terlalu rapat dengan kursi yang ada didepan. Oh jangan lupakan donghae yang terus tersenyum , bibirnya malas untuk kembali lurus, meninggalkan kesan cool-nya.

"minnie,, kau juga dikelas ini?, ah eunhyuk juga? Waaah daebak, aku juga dan **namja-mu** juga di kelas ini hyuk."

'_apa? Namja eunhyuk?, eunhyuk kau punya pacar?, apa aku terlambat_?' donghae menegakan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang mengucapkan kata yang sangat miris dan menghancurkan hatinya

.'cho kuhyun',

"waaah, donghae ..., kita sekelas lagi yaa, hahahahaah" apa kyuhyun tidak melihat donghae yang sudah seperti kehilangan nyawa.

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Sungmin yang sedang sibuk memeriksa tasnya.

"hyung, aku ingin duduk didekat sungmin noona. Kau pindah kedepan yaa?" Kyuhun bebisik pada Donghae atau pura-pura berbisik karena orang didepan mereka masih bisa mendengarnya dengan menunjukan dua ekpresi yang berbeda, yang satu menahan tawa, yang satu lagi menahan diri supaya pipinya tidak memerah dan sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"NO THANKS!"

jawaban singkat itu membuat Sungmin memutar duduknya menghadap Eunhyuk dan memperlihatkan wajah memelas

"hyukkie-ah, apa kau bis.."

"sorry I can't"

" hyukkie-ah, jebal nde? Nde?"

Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin hampir menangis hanya bisa menghela nafas , Eunhyuk mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari bangku yang tadi di dudukinya dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang sempat ia layangkan pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman khas seorang kyuhyun.

Donghae merasa tidak percaya pada apa yang alaminya. Yeoja yang selama ini ada dalam khayalannya yang tidak bisa ia ajak berkenalan sekarang duduk disampingnya. Donghae berterima kasih pada sekolah yang membuat aturan meja di buat untuk dua orang. Bahkan Donghae kadang merasakan tangannya sbergesekan dengan tangan halus Eunhyuk.

'_waah, ini bukan mimpikan?_'

. Hari itu semuanya terlihat indah di mata Donghae, bahkan suara cempreng kim seonsangnim terdengar merdu di telinga Donghae. Donghae menulis di belakang bukunya

' _Eunhyukkie,can you be mine? _'

' _yes, I can _'

TBC...


End file.
